True Beauty
by bratzs12345
Summary: Does true beauty come from the outside or inside. Jeanette will learn. Told by Eleanor's POV. MY HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my Halloween special! I'm putting my other stories on hold. **

**Ok here we go!**

They say true stardom comes from the looks, and they say even if you're ugly you can be anything you want.

But they also said that a picture is worth a million words, too bad hers had just one.

Before I start to confuse you, let me tell you our story.

Hi I'm Eleanor Miller, and it's time I start from the beginning.

We were in the Music Groove; it was our favorite place to hang out. Every one of my best friends was there. Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, Theodore, and Brittany.

Jeanette was working the counter, she was the cashier.

It was just a usual day; everyone was laughing having a good time. Then she came, Veronica Silvers. Brittany choked back a scream; her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Do you know who-" Brittany started

"Yeah, we know Veronica Silvers. The number one super model producer in the world." Alvin said as annoyed as I was

"Yep, and she just walked into our café, eek." Brittany said excitedly

She walked up to us and looked us over as if we were blue prints she couldn't wait to change. At last she turned her attention to Jeanette who was busy at the register to notice her walk in.

"Excuse me; I'd like a Blue Berry Blitzes." She said

"Coming right up!" Jeanette said walking over to the blender.

In no time flat, she had made the smoothie.

"Here you go!" Jeanette said

"Thank you! Hmmm, you have such a pretty face."

"Oh thanks you." Jeanette said as she blushed

"Yes, you definitely have that look. Come by to our modeling office tomorrow. We could use a person with your beautiful features." She said still looking her over

"Me? Oh I'm not the model type." Jeanette said nervously

"Well you look like it to me. I'll see you tomorrow." she said she handed Jeanette her card

When she left we all looked at Jeanette in shock and mostly disbelief. Finally we all ran over and congratulated her….. Well everyone but Brittany.

**Ok that's my chapter, I'll update very soon I want to get this story over with. **

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I have nothing else to say so on with the story.**

We were just getting ready to go up to Veronica's office. Simon, Theodore, and Alvin weren't coming because they had rehearsal for their band _The Chipmunks. _Brittany was still mad at Jeanette, so it was just me and her.

"I don't know Eleanor maybe this was a mistake." Jeanette said starting to walk away

"No way, I am not letting you pass up an opportunity like this. Come on!" I said pulling her into the room

The room I pulled her in was huge. There were white walls and sparkling white floors. There was also light, and cameras, and a green screen.

"Wow this place is huge!" Jeanette exclaimed

"Oh Jeanette, my dear, over here!" Veronica said waving her to come over where she was standing

"I see you got the dress we sent you. Do you like it?" Veronica asked

Jeanette looked down at her navy blue dress that went up to her mid thighs, and looked a little snug.

"I like the color, but it is kinda snug." Jeanette said frowning

"Oh don't worry my dear, you look great. Now I need you to stand over there in front of the camera."

Jeanette did as she was told, she smiled as veronica snapped pictures.

"Jeanette, I need you to say I want to be the next Miss Beauty Queen." She said in between flashes

"I'd like to be the Miss Beauty Queen." Jeanette said still smiling

"Say it louder! Do you really want to make it to the top?"

"Yes, I want to be the next Miss Beauty Queen."

"SAY IT LOUDER! Out your feelings into your words. Imagine all the gold the riches,

"I want to be the next Miss Beauty Queen!" She said

But the tone she spoke in wasn't hers, it was a different, it was a richer, more confident tone.

Soon the photo shoot was over. Veronica gave Jeanette a one of her pictures from the shoot. She looked so pretty and powerful, but just not Jeanette.

I still never forgot how she changed.

**Alright that's all folks. **

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I've been commenting on some stories to let you guys know I'm still alive. But I've been looking at the Percy Jackson stories and I really need to say this out loud seriously guys, they're demigods they won't date Atermis or Zeus. Seriously get your facts straight. Don't worry I'm still gonna update my other stories but it's kinda hard to write with school and all. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

We were walking in the school hallway. Jeanette was going to be late because she had to meet up with Veronica. That was so unlike her. She would never ditch school for anything. I decided to put it out of my head. We had a big test today and I needed to stay focused.

Alright class, I'm going to pass out your test. Remember no cheating! The teacher said as she passed out the tests.

I was only on problem 3 when I saw Jeanette come in. my jaw dropped, I hardly recognized it was her. She was wearing a red dress that came up to her knees. Her lips were bright red. She had blood red pumps on.

The thing that really bothered me was her smile. She had a confident smile like she was ready to destroy anyone who got in the way of her getting her dreams.

Jeanette Miller, so glad you could finally show up. Please take a seat. The teacher said annoyed

Jeanette sat in the desk next to Theodore. I tried to focus back on my work but a billion thoughts kept floating in my head. I think I had made it to number seven when I heard whispering.

I saw Jeanette whispering to Simon. My curiosity got the best of my and I leaned in a little to hear what they were saying.

_Come on Simon, I didn't get the chance to study. _Jeanette whispered twirling her hair

_No, I'm not helping you cheat, I'll get in trouble._

_It's too bad; I could have gotten the chipmunks a gig at my next fashion show._

_Really?  
Really._

Simon looked around to see if nobody was watching and he switched test with Jeanette. He quickly filled in the right answer and tried to switch back.

I couldn't believe Jeanette; she had never cheated in her life.

Unfortunately that was when the teacher decided to look up.

"Simon Seville to the principal's office!" She yelled

Jeanette got a text and she read it, after a few minutes she turned pale, but she quickly shook it off.

**sorry for ending it shot but im tired.**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, I really want to get this story over with because you guys don't like it, but I would feel really sad if I don't update a Halloween story. VOTE ON MY POLL GUYS COME ON!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

We were at music groove. We go there every Saturday.

Brittany was in a happy mood; Jeanette was working at the counter. Everything seemed normal. Except that Simon wasn't there.

But Brittany had great news.

"Ok Brittany, I've got a five minute break. You better talk fast." Jeanette said as she sat next to us

"I hope your happy Jeanette." Alvin grumbled

"What did I do?"

"Simon got suspended for two weeks, because he was helping you." Theodore said angrily

"Well, it's not my fault he wasn't careful." Jeanette said annoyed

I couldn't believe her, if I knew anything this wasn't Jeanette.

Alvin started to get to punch, kick, or scream at Jeanette. Maybe all three. But he just walked out, with Theodore behind him.

"Well, you better tell us the good news fast Brittany. My breaks almost over." Jeanette said looking at her watch

"Well today I was on my way to the parking lot when I saw Veronica. She said she had thought about it, and she says I should be one of the contestants for the pageant." Brittany said happily

"What?" Jeanette screamed

The people from other tables started to look at us, but Jeanette didn't care. She knew that Brittany would be a tough competitor. I thought she was going to have a massive breakdown, but Jeanette's mad expression softened.

"You know what Brittany, this is going to be great. We could have some more time together." Jeanette said smiling

"I'm glad you're not angry Jeanette. Sorry I was so grumpy before, I guess I just let my pride get the best of me, AGAIN." Brittany said smiling back

"It's ok, hey why don't I get us all some smoothies." Jeanette said still smiling

"Wow, Jeanette thanks!" I said happily

I saw so glad things were back to normal, now if we could just get the boys to forgive her….

A few seconds later Jeanette gave us later smoothies.

For the next few minutes everything was normal. Then I heard Brittany shrieked.

I stared at her in horror; her face was covered in red spots.

"The drink, there's kiwi in this. Jeanette you know I'm allergic to kiwi." Brittany said as her mouth started to swell up.

Looking at Brittany made my anger well up until I couldn't take it anymore.

"You did this on purpose; you did it so she wouldn't enter the pageant." I said as I looked at Jeanette angrily

But she was already walking down the street. I was so angry I could just SPIT!

I saw as Jeanette read a text from her phone pretending nothing happened, she turned a kind of green for a second, but she quickly shook it off as she walked down the street.

**There's my chapter don't worry one more chapter to go.**

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this is the last chapter. I hope you like the ending. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

I couldn't believe I saw going to the pageant. But after everything that happened I knew I had to see if it was really what she wanted.

I was walking into her dressing room and I saw Jeanette crying, and staring at something on her cell phone.

"Eleanor I'm so glad you're here." Jeanette said looking at me

"I only came to see if this pageant was worth what you did to us." I said

"Eleanor, look at this."

She showed me the picture. It was from her photo shoot. But the picture looked nothing like Jeanette. It had skin like somebody had burned it with fire, and sharp teeth like an alligators.

"What is that?" I asked

"It's me; it's me on the inside. Veronica says I could put a stop to all this if I delete the photo."

"Well then delete it."

"I can't, that would mean I can't compete in the pageant."

"Jeanette what's more important to you,

The pageant, or your friends and family."

She didn't answer; I couldn't believe she was turning on us like that.

"Fine, have fun!" I said leaving

I saw walking through the building, a thousand thoughts ran through my head. Why was she doing this? Did the pageant mean that much to her?

I was so distracted I didn't notice I bumped into someone.

It was Veronica!

"Well you should really look where you're going." She said annoyed

I didn't know much about what was going on, but I did know it all started when she came into our lives.

I followed her into her office, I was angry and sad. My life was like a living hell because of her.

"What's your problem?" I asked louder then I meant too

"My dear, I don't have a problem, I help other people with theirs."

"Jeanette didn't have a problem until you came in our lives."

"Oh but you see these girls didn't seem like they had a problem did they, but I helped them realize their true beauty."

I looked at the rows of pictures with former models, for a second they all looked stunning. But as I looked closer they changed into hideous monsters.

I was so angry I could hardly speak. She was going to Jeanette one of them. I finally got the courage to speak.

"What _are_ you?" I asked trying to control my anger

"My dear I am many things, but for now that is none of your concern. Sleep tight!" She said

Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was still in Veronica's office. I didn't know how long I had been out and I didn't care, I had to find Jeanette before she turns into one of the monsters.

I got up and rushed to her dressing room.

She wasn't there but I saw her phone on the table. I quickly grabbed it and deleted the photo.

"Welcome back Jeanette." I said smiling

Little did I know that the choice wasn't mine to make. It was hers and hers alone.

i realized that as i was walking down the street. i shrieked in horror.

A skinny person, with burnt skin, and teeth of an alagator came up to me with a magazine in its hand.

I imiediatly recognized her.

"Guess who this is?" Jeanette croaked

**Sorry if it's not that scary but it is mysterious. Anyways the moral of this story was that beauty comes from within not from the outside.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
